Change is Inevitable
by Junior Tomarry
Summary: Ten years have past since Takano's unexpected travel, a more jaded and nicer Ritsu lives with him. Three-shot. Sequel to Walking Backwards.


Author's Note: This is a sequel of 'Walking Backwards'. If you haven't read it yet then please read it first you read this. Also, does anybody know what year is the characters of SH should be in, right now? If you know please tell me! =) I think it was mentioned in the manga, I tried looking for it in the manga and Wikipedia but I never found the answer.

Warning: Since I didn't follow the original flow of SH expect the characters to be out of character. A good example of an OOC character here in my story would be Ritsu. I had a hard time writing him since he wouldn't be in his yandere mode –well not all the time.

Disclaimer: I'm only writing fics for my own amusement. I'm not making money out of this. Sekaiichi and Junjou belong to their rightful owner.

X

The two of them were inside the public train as they waited the doors of the train to close and depart.

"And then An-chan said that he was-"

Takano nodded his head absentmindedly as he closed his ears from Ritsu's babbling and let himself wander to his own thoughts.

It had nearly been ten years since he - a healthy twenty eight year old man- had found himself, waking up inside his eighteen years old.

To say that he was shocked when he found out that he did a time-travel was an understatement. Takano was beyond shock when he discovered this. Who had ever thought that a man could time-travel? Especially him. As far as he knew he didn't possess any power that he only saw in fiction books. Up until now, Takano didn't how he was transported to the past. For the first two years he spent in the past, Takano researched anything about the incidents and possibility of time-travel. He spent countless of sleepless nights in finding anything about time travel. He had even resorted in reading supernatural and cult magazines and books -his parents looked at him weirdly when they found bunch of scary looking magazines sprawled on the couch- in order to find any information about time travel.

Unfortunately none of his thorough research bore fruit.

Takano was displeased when he had learned this. But he didn't let his disappointment get to him. After finding out that his research was fruitless and time consuming, Takano devoted most of his time to his studies and social life. It would do him no good if he kept on researching that he had no ground foundation of information of.

Granted that Takano already studied high school and college, he was not a foreigner to the lessons that were taught to him. Back at his first time in high school life, Takano ranked between twenty and thirty. His rank was considered to be a high rank since his batch had a total member of three hundred five.

But now that he took his senior year again –or technically half of it since he traveled back when his senior year was nearing its half- Takano had no problems in understanding his lessons, with little effort Takano managed to have his rank considered in the top ten of his batch.

The same thing happened to him in college.

Takano narrowed his eyes as he delved deeper to his thoughts. Ritsu, his lover, didn't know about his time-travel. Heck, he hadn't told to a single soul yet. Takano knew it was important to tell Ritsu about his little travel. He was Ritsu's boyfriend. He was in a relationship with RItsu. And having a relationship with someone was all about building trust. If he couldn't tell his time-travel to Ritsu then he didn't deserve to be in a relationship with Ritsu.

After all, the brunette had practically revealed all his secrets to him. It would be injustice for Takano not to do the same thing.

He had been thinking for the past ten years on how to explain the strange phenomenon to the brunette. But every time he had to do it he always found himself tongue-tied. The reason for his hesitation was that Ritsu might not believe him.

A sharp stab at his left side brought him out of his thoughts. Takano looked at his companion who was sitting to left and had an arm poised into a karate chop.

"You're rude; you are not listening to what I am saying." Ritsu said as he glared daggers at him.

"I am now." Onodera huffed and rolled his eyes again. .

"At least listen to what I'm talking about." Ritsu said as he crossed his arms over chest and slumped on his seat. "We rarely get to have to see each other." Takano's eyes softened and then patted the brunette's head. Some of the passengers of the train looked at them weirdly.

"Right, I'm sorry." Takano said as he continued to pat Ritsu's hair gently. "I was just reminiscing about something."

"And that would be?" Ritsu asked as his right eye brow shot upwards, the tone in his filled with curiosity.

"Stuff." He answered and then ruffled Ritsu's hair a bit harder.

Ritsu's right eye twitched but didn't choose to comment on whatever was Takano had been thinking. If his lover didn't want to tell him about his own thoughts then Ritsu would respect that. After all, being his lover doesn't mean that he had the privilege to invade Takano's privacy.

"Where are we going anyway?" Ritsu said as he eyed the doors of the train that were about to slide shut.

"Downtown." Takano answered as he stopped harassing his lover's hair and snaked the arm behind his lover.

A loud growl from Ritsu's stomach was heard. Ritsu's eyes widened, his cheeks turning into a healthy shade of red as he clutched his stomach. Takano chuckled and took this opportunity to hug Ritsu with one hand. "It's almost lunchtime so I think a quick lunch would be great before we go to the convention." Takano paused and then grinned slowly. "After all, a date isn't complete without eating with your date."

Onodera Ritsu glared at the taller man sitting right across him and then to the offending food that was presented before him. "You're making fun of me."

The taller man chuckled and then said: "Nope. No, I'm not." Takano pushed the tray nearer to his date. "Come on, eat up. And for the last time I'm not making fun of you."

A vein popped on Ritsu's forehead. "Yes you are." The brunette hissed in irritation as he pushed the offered food tray away from him. "This-" Ritsu pointed at the offered food tray. "-is a concrete proof of it!"

Takano raised a brow. "The food that I bought for you is an actual proof that I'm making fun of you? I bought your lunch from my hard earned money, I didn't put anything suspicious so why reject my generous offer."

Another vein appeared. "Yeah right." Ritsu snorted as he stole French fries from Takano's share. He glared at his free meal. "Buying me a _kiddie meal_ is _so_ romantic." He snorted and puffed his cheeks as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You greatly resemble a five year old who refused to eat his vegetables." Takano teased as he watched his date fume steam out of his ears.

"Jerk." Ritsu muttered as he blew a raspberry at Takano and then turned his head away from him.

"And for the record I bought you a happy kiddie meal not just any kiddie meal."

"_Point_? What the hell is the difference between those two!"

"One, a happy kiddie meal is more expensive than a kiddie meal. Two, a happy kiddie meal has a free toy-" here Takano produced a Pikachu squeeze toy out of nowhere and then squeezed it. The Pikachu toy wheezed and Ritsu spluttered incredulously at Takano's childish display. "-which is pretty neat by the way. Be glad I chose Pikachu over Jigglypuff." Takano said and then squeezed the toy a few more times, irking Ritsu even more. "Now eat your happy kiddie meal-"

"Why should I!"

"-or else I won't stop squeezing Pikachu." Takano smirked, ignoring Ritsu's protest. "We are gaining unwanted attention." He said as he glanced to his left where a group of five customers looked at them with amusement. Ritsu's flushed cheeks turned darker.

"Wheeze. Wheeze. Wheeze." Takano said as he repeatedly squeezed the toy with a bored look. "Squeak. Squeak. Squeak."

"Alright! I'm eating my damn kiddie meal!" Ritsu screamed, complying to Takano's wishes. He stuffed French fries inside his mouth.

"That's _happy kiddie meal_ to you."

Ritsu rolled his eyes but didn't choose to comment. He begrudgingly stuffed more fries inside his mouth all the while ignoring Takano's staring.

"Squeeze. Wheeze."

"What now?"

"Finish the burger. Leave no food behind."

Ritsu rolled his eyes again. "Yes mother."

Takano ate his hamburger occasionally squeezing Pikachu to get Ritsu's attention, though he didn't have any particular reason to call out his attention. He just wanted to piss the hell out of Ritsu. Ritsu, after all, makes the most hilarious yet cute reactions. Especially, his facial expressions.

"Oi. Squeeze. Wheeze." Takano called in a bored tone after swallowing his last bite of his lunch.

"What?" Ritsu grumbled. He stopped sipping his orange juice drink. "And will you stop doing that."

"No way. Do you want to know why I bought you a happy kiddie meal?"

"To annoy me to death."

"Partly," Takano shrugged his shoulders, "but that's not the whole reason."

Ritsu blinked. "Huh? And what would be the reason be?" He asked the irritation he was feeling just a second ago vanished as he stared at Takano curiously.

"There's a reason why chose a kiddie meal over a happy kiddie meal."

"Because of the free toy?" Ritsu gave him a flat look.

"No. While I was waiting for my turn to order, I remembered that the first time we went out together, we were at Pandaway and then you said something like: 'this is the first time I ate fast food.' while looking at your food with a cheerful face." Takano said as he recalled the day when he stumbled upon Ritsu standing shyly at the front of entrance of the small fast food chain. "It came to my mind that when you said that to me then obviously you haven't eaten a happy kiddie meal when you were a child." Takano sighed. "And I say if you haven't eaten a happy kiddie meal then you're missing half of your life. Heck, when I was a kid I would be happy to receive a happy kiddie meal and that's says something! I wasn't an easy child to please." He ranted as Ritsu's eyes were transfixed at him. He had never seen Takano this talkative before. "I want this date to be the most memorable date of your entire life, the main reason why I bought that."

Takano stopped and waited for Ritsu's reaction. He only expected two reactions from his date either he would blush or shout at him for his behavior. But Ritsu did none of those expected reactions. Instead of shouting or blushing, he laughed.

"That- that's so hilarious!" Ritsu wheezed between his fits of laughter. "Takano-san this is the best date I ever had." He said as his laughter died down. "I feel like we are in some shojo manga right now."

Takano smiled warmly as he stared at the laughing Ritsu. He couldn't help himself compare Ritsu –that was laughing before him- and to the Onodera Ritsu he was once with. The two were so alike yet so different. The two liked the same food, books, TV shows, and even the same sweater. But of course, the Onodera Ritsu he is seeing right now wasn't the same Onodera Ritsu whom he spent time with in Marukawa.

When it came to displaying affections in the public, Onodera Ritsu would scowl at him and immediately shoo him away, telling him to never show such affections in the public. It was clear that Onodera Ritsu was shy to show public affections.

However, Ritsu, the one that he is dating right now, isn't. He never turned down Takano's advances. When Takano decides to wrap an arm around his waist or shoulder, he wouldn't pull away like Onodera Ritsu, instead he'll snug closer to Takano's body. He would even encourage Takano to do whatever he wanted to do, something that Onodera Ritsu rarely did.

That was the biggest difference, Takano could see between the two young men.

Onodera Ritsu was shy and reserve. He also held a great grudge against Takano because of the misunderstanding they had that happened a decade ago. He was also reluctant to Takano's advances and accepting the affections he held for his senpai.

While Ritsu was encouraging and daring. And in Takano's opinion, Ritsu was more jaded than Onodera Ritsu. Unlike Onodera Ritsu's case, Ritsu never suffered the heart wrenching breakup.

**Author's Note:** I'm still not done yet with chapter two. =) I'll probably post it around mid-May.

Review please~


End file.
